At the present time various solutions are known for the fixing or clamping of sunshades into the ground which basically consist of the placing of an accessorial device at the lower part of the sunshade shank, such as the devices described in the Utility Model n° ES 1064102 or ES 1060034 the object of which are to make it easier for the user to fix the sunshade into the ground.
However, none of the devices or supports known to the applicant consider the existence of an invention that has the characteristics that are described in this description, as in all of the known devices the insertion is carried out in a manual manner hence it requires some strength, thus its use is limited for those people who have physical problems (backaches, etc.) or people of advanced age.